gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Mr and Mrs Bellic
Mr. and Mrs. Bellic is the penultimate storyline mission in Grand Theft Auto IV and is the final mission given to Niko Bellic by Roman Bellic, triggered from a phone call. It is the only mission after this decision which is common to both endings. The mission consists purely of a cutscene depicting the wedding of Roman to Mallorie Bardas -- the end of the scene, however, depends on Niko's above mentioned decision. Below are the walkthrough and events on both decisions. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: Revenge *Go put on a suit if you aren't already wearing one *Go and pick up Kate *Meet Roman at the church Deal *Go put on a suit if you aren't already wearing one *Meet Roman at the church Walkthrough Deal If you choose the "deal" decision, Kate McReary is upset with Niko for making a deal with Dimitri Rascalov, and refuses to go with him to the wedding. Roman is happy that Niko did the deal and put his hatred of Dimitri aside. You must change into a suit from a safehouse, or buy one from Perseus to prepare for the wedding. Head over to Roman and Mallorie's wedding at the church in Suffolk. Roman will compliment Niko's suit, then he will go inside the church. Roman and Mallorie marry inside and kiss, then the view returns outside, with Roman and Mallorie happily exiting the church. The guests cheer on the couple and an assassin walks up behind Niko. He draws a pistol, saying "A gift from Dimitri Rascalov." Niko wrestles with him, and after firing a stray shot, succeeds in forcing the pistol back and shooting the assassin in the head. Roman, however, was accidentally shot and killed during the struggle. Mallorie bursts into tears. Niko repeatly shoots the assassin's dead body until the gun runs out of ammunition, and then starts kicking it. Little Jacob calms him down and promises an enraged Niko that he will track down Dimitri and call him when he does and tells him to leave. Niko wakes up in the safehouse in Bohan, in the old clothes he was wearing when he arrived in Liberty City, and says sadly, "Roman... I'm so sorry, cousin." Soon, Niko will receive a call from Little Jacob, explaining that he's found Pegorino's men and the final mission will commence when you meet him at Koresh Square in Alderney. Revenge If you choose "Revenge" instead, Kate is happy that Niko "cut his ties" with Dimitri and tells him to pick her up for the wedding. Roman tells Niko to be at the church by 10 AM. Wear a suit from the safehouse, or buy one from Perseus to prepare for the wedding. Go and pick up Kate. Meet Roman at the church. On the way, she says that she wants Niko to abandon his criminal activities and violent lifestyle, and Niko happily agrees. When Niko and Kate arrive at the church, go into the yellow marker. Roman and Mallorie kiss, then the view returns outside, with Roman and Mallorie happily exiting the church. The guests cheer on the couple. A black car drives past the celebration and the passenger window rolls down to reveal an enraged Jimmy Pegorino, who attacks with an assault rifle and, with a shout of "You fucking double-crossing immigrant shit!" he empties the weapon into the celebration, killing Kate. Roman tells Niko to call an ambulance, but Niko, knowing that Kate's been killed, shouts out that she is dead. Roman tells Niko he should not blame himself, but Niko, enraged and downhearted, shouts that he can because she's dead, and gives Roman a shove. Little Jacob and Roman attempt to calm Niko before telling him to leave the scene. The next morning, Niko wakes up in the safehouse in Bohan, in the old clothes he was wearing when he arrived in Liberty City. He rises from the bed, and says to himself sadly, "Damn, I was meant to protect her!" or "Poor girl... She should never have gotten close to me." Soon, Niko will receive a call from Little Jacob, and the last mission will start when you meet him and Roman at Koresh Square in Alderney. Aftermatch Liberty Tree Newspaper (only in the revenge ending) "Roman and Mallorie Bellic's wedding was like something out of a storybook, until gunfire spoiled the party. Soon, one of their guests lay dead and the memory of their union would be soured forever. The couple refused to comment upon the tragedy, but witnesses report seeing a car pull up next to the wedding party and firing shots from the window. Police are looking for the culprit. Mr. Bellic's cousin was reported to have left the scene soon after the murder. He is being sought for questioning in the case but not as a suspect." "Speculation is rife as to the motive of this crime. The killer may have been a jilted lover, a terrorist, a man driven mad by violent video games or the member of a sick death cult. Police urge the residents of Liberty City to avoid any type of public gathering in case there are more attacks planned." Video Walkthrough After the Mission There is no reward for beating the mission, but the final storyline mission, A Revenger's Tragedy is unlocked for the Deal Storyline, or Out of Commission for the Revenge Storyline. If you chose Deal, Mallorie will phone Niko and says that she is pregnant with Roman's son. Niko says he will look after the child as if he was the father, and that he will never have to worry about anything. Later, Kate calls Niko and says that she is sorry and will always be there for him. Brucie will also call and say that he can't believe Roman is gone and that he learned a lot from him. He also emails Niko and says that he will be there for him. If you chose Revenge, Roman will phone and say that he is sorry and, if it is a girl, will name their child Kate, and Niko says he will make a good father. Later, Packie will phone, in tears, and says that Kate should not been killed and that it was the male McRearys who were sinners. And he is looking after his mother as he is all she has left. It is unkown if one of his brother Derrick or Francis help him take care of her. Trivia *If the player is taking Kate to the wedding and they get into a fight with a pedestrian, Kate will chase and attack the pedestrian. After she gets into a car, she will no longer do this. *If Niko arrives at the wedding with no suit, he will be instructed to get one. Kate will wait with Bernie, Little Jacob, Brucie and Roman. *When the player arrives at the church, they can see two PMP 600's, a Virgo and a Cognoscenti. The Cognoscenti is presumably Roman's and Mallorie's, as it has a wedding ribbon on it. The Virgo is Jacob's and Badman's, as it's used in their missions. It is possible that one of the PMP 600's is Brucie's, due to his liking of sports cars, but it's unlikely that the other PMP 600 is Bernie's, as Bernie mentions that he doesn't drive and only walks or takes cabs. It's likely that the vehicles were rented for the wedding to taxi the guests. This could also be the priest's vehicle. *This is the only time where Kate appears outside of the McReary missions. *Packie McReary and Dwayne Forge are the only friends of Niko who do not appear in this mission, as both have no association with Roman. *Kate and Niko discuss the events of Blood Brothers during the Revenge storyline, but never use a specific name to refer to the brother killed, instead saying "your brother" or "my brother". This was likely done for convienience's sake, so as not to have to record two sets of dialogue for the mission, and for one that might not even be used at that. *After completing the mission and saving the game, the save title will be "In Mourning" instead of "Mr and Mrs Bellic". It may be the beta name of the mission and Rockstar forgot to change it. *This is the final appearance of Mallorie Bardas and Bernie Crane, as well as Roman Bellic (Deal only) or Kate McReary (Revenge only). *You 'have '''to wear smart shoes in this mission, otherwise, Niko will be instructed to buy a pair of smart shoes. *In the Deal storyline, despite Kate not being visible at the wedding she is still technically present. If viewing the cutscene in an editor such as ''OpenIV, Kate can be seen below the characters present in the cutscene, therefore rendering her invisible. Despite this, she still has reactions to Roman being shot, including looking down at the body and crying. This implies that Kate may have initially been present at the wedding no matter whether Deal or Revenge was chosen. *In the Deal storyline, Niko kills the wedding assassin the same way he kills the driver of the Mule in the mission Truck Hustle (by turning the pistol counterclockwise to his face while it repeatedly fires). *Both Roman and Kate are shot in the chest in their respective deaths. *Although Niko had moved to Algonquin after the mission Hostile Negotiation, Niko instead is seen waking up in the Bohan Safehouse in the end of the mission. Navigation }} de:Mr. and Mrs. Bellic es:Mr. and Mrs. Bellic nl:Mr. and Mrs. Bellic Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions